Aaron and Ed : The First Match
by Anna Rawlings
Summary: Aaron ventures out with Ed for his first rugby match in France. But will he enjoy the experience? No-one was more suprised than Aaron himself by the outcome.


**Aaron and Ed : the first match.**

Ed repeated the rules once again.

"Are you listening Aaron?" he asked.

"Listen, I don't need to know all the rules and regs mate" Aaron responded. "Just go out there and do your stuff and score a few tries or whatever they are called. That's all that matters"

"Yes they're tries Aaron; you really haven't been listening have you?" responded Ed with frustration. "I really want to share this with you" he added.

"Okay" replied Aaron, "but first I want you to learn every single car part in the Mechanic's Handbook" he challenged.

"Ed nodded. "Ha, okay, point taken. But seriously when you get to the match, you will at least need to know what is going on?"

"And I will" Aaron insisted "It can't be that difficult and anyway if it's too boring I shall be in the bar" he finished with a grin.

"Hey you have a VIP seat Aaron" responded his friend. "Best view possible to watch me work my magic"

"Well make it good then" Aaron shot back. "I don't impress easily"

"Oh you'll be impressed" Ed returned cockily and grinned. "I have to leave in an hour and then I shall meet you there later."

'_Rugby' _shuddered Aaron; who would have thought he would be heading out to watch a live match. Absolutely not his cup of tea, but his friend kept assuring him that he will get to love it as much as he does, in time.

"Hmm, we shall see" pondered the mechanic.

As Aaron approached the stadium, he could already hear the noise and it wasn't even half full yet. He entered via the Executive Entrance and was immediately struck by the grandeur. He was directed ahead to the VIP area and stopped off en route at the bar for a cold beer.

The temperature outside was hot and he was glad to swallow down a long gulp. He finished it quickly and ordered a second.

"Need a couple to get through the next few hours" he mused to himself.

He tried to remember what Ed had told him: 40 minutes each way, plus 10 for half time, plus any injury.. hmm he might need a couple more of these he thought as he worked his way through the second.

It was soon time to make his way to his seat and he finished off his bottle and headed down the steps. The noise was deafening as he clambered into his place.

The fans were singing and chanting, all of which Aaron couldn't understand of course, being as it was in French. Despite that however, Aaron couldn't fail to be seriously blown away with the spirit and passion coming at him from every direction.

As the teams entered the pitch the volume rose even higher and horns and tooters rang out into the warm air.

As the drop kick from the centre started the game, Aaron ran through the information Ed had given him earlier. To be honest, he was already confused as he tried to remember the difference between a 'grounded on the goal line try', a 'grounded against a goal post try', a 'pushover try' and a 'momentum try'.

And what did it really matter to Aaron anyway? As long as Ed won, then that was the important thing.

Despite not fully following what was happening, or indeed understanding much of the conversation around him, Aaron could not help being excited by the energy both on the pitch and amongst the fans. It was a wonderful atmosphere and Aaron didn't feel the need to wander back to the bar at any time.

He had also been very proud of his partner, who really did have some impressive tactics and won a lot of crowd applause throughout.

To top off a great game, Ed's team reeled in an opposition's bomb and won a penalty right on their own try-line, which concluded in a clear and spectacular win for them.

A perfect start for Ed's opening game.

Aaron made his way back inside to wait for his friend, who first needed to debrief and then shower. That was another thing that Aaron struggled to understand, the 'communal' showering and a bath tub big enough for 20 men. What was that about?

It wouldn't do for Aaron, he knew that much. He was rather choosey about who he was prepared to share that kind of thing with.

Eventually Ed appeared. He was grinning like a cat with the cream; _brimming _with excitement.

"Did you see that penalty Aaron?" he beamed, about to burst at the seams.

Aaron tried to play it down. "Erm, yeah, I think so" he replied nonchalantly.

"You_ think_ so!" Ed's face dropped "Aaron?"

Aaron jumped in: "Keep your hair on, yeah, I saw it. Was that good?" he continued to jest.

"_Good?" _came back his friend. "Do you know how much skill was involved in that?" he enthused.

"No, I don't" interrupted Aaron, pulling a face "but I have a feeling you are going to tell me."

Aaron couldn't help being secretly amused. He had never seen Ed so pumped before. He was literally jumping.

His eyes were bright and wide. If one didn't know better, they may think he had taken something. But, as Aaron was beginning to understand, rugby was Ed's drug. That was his high.

They had decided to return to their apartment after the match and then go out later to eat. Ed continued with his endless chatter as they made their way back.

Although Ed had had his 'communal' shower, he was still sweating when they arrived. His shirt was already soaked in large patches and he was continually dabbing at his face with a towel.

"I need to take another shower", he announced as they went inside and he pulled his shirt over his head.

Every inch of his beautifully toned body was damp. Moisture was oozing from his pores, quicker than he could mop it up.

He stretched his arms above his head, flinching slightly and as he did, Aaron noticed a graze from his elbow to wrist. Ed rubbed his hand along it.

"That's from when I went down", he reported. "But did you _see _that tackle!"

Aaron pulled a vacant expression, pouting his lips and shaking his head pensively "Erm, nope don't think I did" he teased. "Must have been when I was in the bar"

"Aaron, you never were?" questioned his friend.

"No, get over yourself, I was there, I saw you, you were great, now can you hurry up because I'm starving"

Ed, catching on to his buddy's humour jabbed him and made his way towards their shower.

It was a pretty plush power shower with jets at two levels and more than enough room for two. He dropped his sweat pants at the door, stepped out of his underpants and started up the spray.

Aaron watched as he grabbed a large towel and threw it over the screen.

He could not help but notice that butt; firm, tight and dimpled. It was sending some very powerful vibrations through Aaron. Boy Ed was fit!

"Ed swung round, sensing Aaron's eyes on him. "Well don't just stand there" he called, "There's lots of room!"

Aaron didn't need asking twice. He stripped off his clothes and reached his hand under the water flow to check the temperature. It was freezing.

"Fuck!" he yelped as he dodged the jet. "That's cold man!"

"You need me to warm you up?" leered the athlete with a smirk. He eyed his companion up and down. The sight of his naked lover fired up his lust for him and he turned towards him, visibly displaying how he was feeling.

Ed beckoned his lover towards him. He was still bouncing from his game; the adrenalin always took a long time to ebb away.

Aaron had never met anyone with such enthusiasm about anything before. True Paddy would get a little over zealous occasionally when they had a game night and yes, sometimes over his work too; but nothing to the extent of this.

His Mum too of course could get hyper at times but again never at this level. Aaron actually liked it. He found it contagious. It made him feel alive too.

He surveyed what his friend was offering to him and a thrill ran through him.

He stretched his arm through the water and knocked the temperature dial further towards the _chaud _side and ventured once again into the vigorous flow. He caught his breath as it seared his flesh.

Ed had stopped the dial from turning too far and the water was still only luke warm. It was still preferable to Aaron than the 'ice' experience though.

Ed's eyes were dancing as he took in the image of his lover. He could barely contain his desire and he took hold of Aaron and kissed him, squeezing him tightly as he did.

"I am so glad you came to be a part of all this" he commented.

Despite the coolness of the spray, Aaron was flushed; filled with rampant want. He couldn't deny that this did seem to have been a good decision. So far, at least.

He had yet to start his own employment and they both needed to learn the language plus figure out what foods are fit for human consumption (well to suit their limited pallet anyway.)

Yes there was still a way to go, but Aaron had positivity about it; not to mention a sharp edge of excitement.

Above all, he was loving the closeness and the intimacy he had found with Ed. It was filling a great emptiness in him, almost like he was being put back together again; slowly but surely.

He could not resist the luring of his partner any longer and he plunged his head under the water.

Ed was liberally splashing around the shower gel, suds flying everywhere, cleansing his skin as it washed over his body; the aroma filing the cubical.

Aaron reached down and assisted with the washing process, smearing the bubbles over Ed's smooth skin. It was erotic and sensual for them both.

Ed grabbed the tube and squirted it onto Aaron, agitating the soap until his skin was barely visible any more.

The rugby player was still in a state of high elation and quickly moved his hand to encase Aaron's swollen cock. He rubbed it tightly and Aaron moaned.

The two men kissed again before Ed turned his partner to face the lushly tiled wall.

He grabbed a hold of the mechanics buttocks, parted them and started to poke at them with his hungry organ.

Aaron raised one arm and placed his hand flat on the wall to support himself; his heart thumping loudly.

Ed gathered up some soap foam and rubbed his own cock with it until it glistened. Then with his one hand holding the back of his lover's neck, he inserted a couple of his fingers into the braced man's entrance and worked them in and out.

Aaron let out a gasp and bucked to meet them. The gasp quickly turned to a groan as Ed introduced his thumb as well and worked to open his partner's hole sufficient enough to enter his impatient dick.

As he set about this, Aaron raised his other hand and grabbed the top of the screen door, steadying himself as best he could, despite the slippery conditions.

He had adjusted to the cool water by now and was enjoying the sensation as his senses began to awaken.

Ed was ravenous; still riding on his high. He removed his digits, replacing them with his engorged manhood. He was burning with passion and delved deeply into Aaron until he had broken through his ring of muscle and was fully penetrated. Aaron let out a yell, locking his footing more securely against Ed's vigour.

Ed reached around and grabbed Aaron's cock, one hand clasping it tightly, the other on his balls. He helped his friend to work through this stage, patiently and caringly until he felt Aaron physically loosen as the pleasure began to flush through him

Aaron balanced himself, removed his grip from the wall and reached his arms around his friend's thighs and pulled him in close. Now that the soreness was passing, he was enjoying this connection they shared. The warm sensation flooding through his buttocks; the tightness of his lovers cock wedged deep within him.

Ed was almost at frenzy point as he unleashed his ardour. His groaning echoed around the tiny room and could be heard even over the power of the jet spray.

"Damn Aaron!" he exclaimed. This was his frequently used expression. Often used during their love making. "You are so fucking amazing!"

Aaron smiled to himself, as he returned his grasp onto the wall.

Ed gave an almighty thrust forward; Aaron's hand slipped down the tiles and he lost his stance, falling forward into the wall with a muffled grunt. His cheek and chin pressed against the hard surface as Ed continued his ministrations relentlessly. He pumped vigorously into Aaron's passage, rubbing his cock and balls with both hands.

Eventually Ed eased his lover away from the wall, pulling him close and pushing deeply as far as he could reach inside him.

There was little warning for either man, as their orgasms approached with full force.

"Damn Aaron!" Ed repeated and leaned backwards, pulling his throbbing cock out a little way to allow the shooting water jets to cascade over it.

That was it. His sperm spurted deep inside his lover, hot and rapid.

Aaron clenched his cheek muscles tightly to hold onto the sensation as the spunk flooded into him. At the same time his own sticky seaman spat wildly into his sportsman's hand, only to be washed away in the flow of the spray.

Ed dropped his head onto his exhausted friend's shoulder breathing heavily in and out. He held him affectionately as the two men relished the after rush of their euphoria.

Aaron leant his head backwards onto his lover; a beautiful calm enveloping them both.

They rested together for a time as the water continued to douse them. Eventually Aaron reached out and hit the 'off 'with his arm and pulled the towel from over the door.

"Erm, that's my towel!" claimed Ed endeavouring to snatch it from him. But Aaron was too quick and he dashed into the bedroom, wrapping it round his middle as he did.

Ed chased after him, his semi limp dick swinging from side to side. He leapt the last couple of yards in a rugby dive, clasping Aaron's ankles and bringing him down onto the bed.

The boys wrestled for a few minutes until Aaron piped up "Don't you think I've had enough of rugby for one day. Can we please go and eat now?"

Ed laughed and surrendered the towel, also realising how hungry he had become. "Good idea" he replied. "I've somehow built up quite an appetite."

As the sated boys pulled on their clothes, Aaron began to secretly feel that he may get to enjoy this rugby lark after all. If today was anything to go by anyway.


End file.
